


Напасть на мою голову

by ficwriter1922



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficwriter1922/pseuds/ficwriter1922
Summary: Он прошел все круги ада, руководствуясь лишь неписанными правилами, которые сам же себе постановил выполнять.





	Напасть на мою голову

Знаменитый персидский поэт сказал, для того чтобы правильно прожить жизнь, нужно усвоить два главных правила. Звучат они так: «Ты лучше голодай, чем что попало ешь, и лучше будь один, чем вместе с кем попало». Эти слова служили слабым, но, все-таки, утешением, в моем гордом одиночестве.

Когда я иду по коридору, студентам приходится делать немалое усилие, чтобы не броситься в рассыпную. Все невысказанные оскорбления четко написаны на их лицах: сальноволосый ублюдок, отвратительный мерзавец, носатый урод… Постаравшись, я даже могу разглядеть в чужом сознании свое отражение: тощий, черноволосый, бледный, некрасивый мужчина, в вечно черной мантии, похожий на мертвеца, только что вылезшего из гроба. Этот образ вызывает у меня кривоватую усмешку, которую студенты считают моим фирменным знаком.

Я – легилимент, впрочем даже человек, не обладающий этим даром, легко научится разбираться в помыслах учеников, проработав в школе с мое. Свою работу я не люблю, но делаю ее хорошо, из года в год, объясняя строптивым школьникам основы алхимии.

Мои коллеги уверены, что мне не хватает отзывчивости и душевной теплоты. Когда я начинал преподавать, другие профессора забросали меня советами. Многие из них учили меня, по старой привычке видя во мне не взрослого колдуна, а наивного студента, с которым нужно делиться мудростью и опытом.

Особенно старался наставить меня на путь истинный Альбус Дамблдор. Он часто повторял: «Северус, будь добрее, и ученики к тебе потянутся. Они еще дети и вдали от дома очень нуждаются в заботе и понимании». Иногда мне кажется, что господин директор преуспел не только в искусстве обманывать других, но и в искусстве самообмана. Он, как никто другой, знал, что моя жизнь должна была закончиться с падением Волдеморта. На самом деле она и закончилась. У меня больше нет свободы выбора, я лишь делаю все, что должен, чтобы, наконец, искупить свою вину и обрести после смерти покой.

Такое существование похоже на отбывание заключения в одной из темных тесных камер Азкабана. Я никому и близко не позволю приблизиться к моей тюрьме. За свои грехи я буду платить один.

 

* * *

Подперев подбородок ладонью, я сижу в своем кабинете и проверяю рефераты гриффиндорцев. Большинство из просмотренных работ, не заслуживают даже самого низкого балла, и я пишу в конце «Переделать».

«Турнир трех волшебников», который проводится в Хогварстсе впервые за последние сто лет, целиком и полностью занимает студенческие головы. Результат – маловразумительный нечитаемый бред, который у них хватает наглости выдать за реферат об основных свойствах зелья удачи.

Я пытался отговорить директора от этой безумной затеи. Но Альбус Дамблдор, который соглашается, когда ему говорят, что смешивать полынь и кровь василиска – безумная затея, наотрез отказывается признать, что свести вместе мальчишку, притягивающего неприятности, как магнит, и самый опасный волшебный турнир – верх глупости.

От чтения очередного гриффиндорского «шедевра» меня отвлекает стук в дверь. В столь поздний час появление гостей может означать только одно — неприятности. Лицо Блейза Забини выглядит неважно. Среди бледных чистокровных слизеренцев он выделяется смуглой кожей и иссиня-черной шевелюрой, впрочем сейчас его кожа по цвету сравнялась со старым пергаментом. Он напуган и взволнован.

— Что случилось, мистер Забини? – мой холодный тон немного приводит его в чувство. Запинаясь, он произносит:

— У Эдриана Пьюси и Виктора Крама дуэль…

— Где?

— За квиддичный стадионом.

— Спасибо, мистер Забини. Возвращайтесь в подземелья, — свои слова я подкрепляю мимолетной улыбкой. Времени мало. Иногда ограничение на аппарацию в Хогвартсе вызывает некоторые неудобства. Но думаю, я успею растащить этих остолопов до того, как они всерьез покалечат друг друга.

 

* * *

Слизиринцы выгодно отличаются от гриффиндорцев тем, что не считают зазорным закладывать своих сокурсников. Любой упертый гриффиндорец скорее бы вытерпел пытку, чем сознался, что его товарищи устраивают дуэль или собираются нарушить правила каким-нибудь другим способом. Они называют это честью и верностью, а я считаю это дуростью. Рано или поздно все секреты выплывают наружу, и тогда уже бывает слишком поздно, чтобы все исправить. У слизеринцев есть другой недостаток – они не умеют просить о помощи, даже когда на карту поставлено их будущее.

Холодный осенний воздух остужает мою злость. Впрочем, злюсь я не на Пьюси или Крама, а на себя. Старая бесплодная злоба, которая с появлением старого боевого товарища Игоря Каркарова стала острее.

К началу дуэли я опоздал всего на несколько минут, но Пьюси уже едва держался на ногах, его левая рука безвольно свисала, и, я уверен, она сломана. Мне не видны лица противников, потому что я подошел к ним со стороны школы. Они стоят друг против друга на расстоянии 30 шагов друг от друга, как и положено дуэльными правилами. Идиоты.

Могу поспорить, сейчас Пьюси от боли закусил губу и проклинает себя, за то, что ввязался в поединок с самым лучшим колдуном Дурмстанга. Крам же выглядит целым и невредимым.

Дрожащий рукой Эдриан наводит на него палочку и произносит режущее заклятие, болгарин с легкостью отражает синий луч, который летит в мою сторону. Заклятие едва не сносит мне голову, я успеваю уклониться. Служба у темного лорда – хорошая школа. И, все-таки, по щеке бежит струйка крови. Теряешь хватку, Северус…

Сейчас мне некогда думать о мелкой царапине, громко и четко я произношу:

— Довольно, господа.

Они тут же поворачиваются ко мне. Пьюси с трудом скрывает свою радость, сейчас я для него ангел, спаситель и избавитель, а вот Крам выглядит обеспокоенным. Рядом с мужественным рослым дурмстанговцем мой подопечный кажется ребенком. Если бы я не знал его гадкий характер, то возмутился бы. Ввязываться в драку с мальчишкой не достойно опытного колдуна. Но наверняка мой ученик заслужил полученную трепку.

Я направляюсь к нему, на ходу бросая болгарину:

— Мистер Крам, вам следует вернуться на свой корабль.

Пьюси страдальчески морщится, пока я осматриваю его руку, а Крам не уходит. Есть одна фраза, которая его подстегнет:

— Не сомневайтесь, о вашем недопустимом поведении станет известно господину Каркарову, — мой голос звучит спокойно и строго, хотя одна мысль о разговоре с Игорем, для меня как глоток неразбавленной настойки полыни.

Я подталкиваю Эдриана, и он, вцепившись в мою руку, медленно ковыляет в сторону школы. Не успеваем мы далеко уйти, как нас догоняет Крам. Он что-то тараторит, путая болгарские и английские слова. Из его речи можно понять, что он сожалеет, но не о развязанной дуэли, а о том, что случайно поранил мою щеку. И говорит он все это не из страха наказания, а потому что и вправду расстроен. Поэтому я не прибегаю к своей обычной тактике, из-за которой студенты и прозвали меня бессердечным ужасом подземелий, а говорю с некоторой теплотой:

— Пустяки.

В подтверждение своих слов я исцеляю порез. Именно этот момент Пьюси выбирает для того, чтобы упасть в обморок. Дурмстанговец предлагает мне помощь, но я лишь отмахиваюсь, слизеринцам чужая помощь не нужна. Мое заклятие фиксирует Эдриана в воздухе, как на невидимых носилках, и магия транспортирует его в школу. Перед парадным входом я машинально достаю платок и вытираю кровь, оставшуюся на щеке. Потом бросаю испачканный платок на каменные плиты.

 

* * *

Виктор Крам поджидает меня у двери лазарета. Я не могу понять, почему он все еще здесь. В это раз болгарин говорит правильнее и четче. Опять извинения, но не школе Хогвартс, не Эдриану Пьюси, а мне. Может это какой-нибудь национальный обычай? Я интересуюсь, что же все-таки послужило причиной дуэли. В ответ молчание. Эта ситуация мне знакома, поэтому я избавляю нас от долгого бессодержательного разговора, похожего на инквизиторский допрос и отвечаю за него:

— Уверен, что мистер Пьюси нелицеприятно отозвался об одном из вашей друзей, у которого не столь безупречная родословная, какой принято хвастать в Слизерине.

Крам молчит и нервно сжимает что-то в правой руке. Впрочем, и без его согласия ясно, я прав.

— Вы уже достаточно взрослый и должны понимать, что не на все оскорбления следует отвечать магической дуэлью. В стенах нашей школы такое поведение считается неприемлемым.

Хотя болгарин не мой студент, я с легкостью вхожу в привычную для себя роль строгого учителя. Дурмстанговец смотрит на меня, и помимо мятежного упрямства в его взгляде читается восхищение.

Это чувство мне доводилось видеть не часто. Ненависть, ярость, презрение, уважение – да, но не восхищение.

Некоторые слизеринцы-первокурсники в первые месяцы мечтают походить на меня, потом они уезжают домой и родители объясняют им, что полукровка, рожденный в магловском мире, – не лучший пример для подражания.

Я прерываю нотацию, но не потому, что восхищение Крама – мне льстит, меня уже давно этим не купишь, а потому что не хочу делать за Каркарова его работу. Даже получив разрешение идти, дурмстанговец медлит. Неужели он собирается извиняться передо мной до самого утра? Я подгоняю его презрительным взглядом — еще одним действенным оружием из моего преподавательского арсенала, — и он, наконец, уходит.

 

* * *

Теперь Крам постоянно смотрит на меня,его взгляд выражает весь спектр чувств, который меняется день ото дня. Темные глаза горят ненавистью или вызовом, светятся нежностью или восхищением. А иногда он так стыдится своих желаний, что не может поднять голову. Они смущают его намного больше, чем меня, впрочем, так и должно быть в силу возраста и опыта. Бурная молодость заставила меня пересмотреть границы приличий. Мистер Крам не под Империо, не хочет причинить мне боль или чтобы я причинил боль ему. Он просто молод, устал от внимания красавиц-фанаток, ищет разнообразия и почему-то его тянет ко мне. На все его стремления я отвечаю холодным равнодушием. Так будет лучше для нас обоих.

 

* * *

Последнее испытание турнира оборачивается катастрофой. Я направляюсь в лазарет, чтобы помочь мадам Помфри, но сам едва удерживаю на лице свою неизменную маску спокойствия. Руку крутит от боли – метка горит огнем. Темный Лорд призывает своих рабов, я сопротивляюсь, как могу, потом этот отказ обойдется мне очень дорого.

В лазарете столпотворение, мадам Помфри мечется среди вопящих напуганных людей, половина из которых симулянты и симулянтки. Их я без церемоний выставлю вон. Из оставшихся хуже всего себя чувствует Гарри Поттер (куда же без него), и мистер Диггори. У последнего нет физических ран, но взгляд пустой и безжизненный. Сейчас тело его единственного сына осматривают министерские чиновники, они должны определить причину смерти. Не сомневаюсь, во всем будет виноват несчастный случай. Я заставляю мужчину выпить успокоительное зелье, оно окутает его сознание толстым плотным коконом безразличия. Сейчас – это самый эффективный способ ему помочь.

Мадам Помфри смотрит на меня с осуждением. На ее взгляд, я не проявил нужной заботливости и душевной теплоты. Я привычно игнорирую ее невысказанный упрек. Работа помогает мне забыть о собственной боли.

На одной из коек лежит Виктор Крам, он не полностью оправился от последствий заклятия, которым его оглушили в лабиринте. Его лоб горит, мысли путаются, и мое появление лишь усугубляет горячительный бред. Пока я смешиваю жаропонижающие и болеутоляющие зелья, он без остановки говорит на болгарском.

Юноша ненадолго замолкает, пьет мое лекарство, а потом собирается с силами, чтобы повторить свою речь по-английски.

Мне хочется отгородиться от его чувств стеной презрения, рефлекторно я собираюсь отчитать глупца, но вовремя останавливаюсь. Вины Виктора Крама во всем случившимся нет.

Мои пальцы накрывают его губы – это единственная уступка его желаниям. А потом я пытаюсь вправить ему мозги, стараясь избегать избитых фраз вроде «Жизнь только начинается» и «Во всем виноваты гормоны». Меня внимательно слушают, а когда я хочу убрать руку, Крам накрывает мою ладонь своей и осторожно прижимается к ней теплыми губами. Прикосновение сбивает меня с мысли, и я забываю о своем долге, о черной метке, горящей яростным огнем, обо всем.

Приближение мадам Помфри приводит нас в чувство, когда она заглядывает за ширму, проверяя, не замучил ли я ее пациента до смерти, мы уже держим положенную дистанцию. Медсестра тут же начинает хлопотать вокруг Крама, поправляет подушку, измеряет температуру, спрашивает о самочувствии. Она что-то вынимает из ослабевших пальцев его правой руки. С удивлением я узнаю свой платок с бурыми засохшими пятнами крови. «Романтичный мальчишка», — усмехаюсь я. Мы встречаемся глазами, разделяя на двоих нашу общую тайну.

Мадам Помфри принимает мою усмешку за издевку и неодобрительно поджимает губы.

 

* * *

После разговора с Дамблдором я возвращаюсь в свои подземелья совершенно вымотанным. Метка уже не горит, но болезненные судороги сводят руку, и я стараюсь лишний раз ей не шевелить.

Рядом с моей дверью кто-то сидит, уронив голову на колени. Я узнаю Крама и едва не бросаю в сердцах: «Темный Лорд тебя забери». Сейчас это пожелание может сбыться слишком легко.

— Мистер Крам, зачем вы пришли сюда? Тем более, когда мадам Помфри прописала вам постельный режим.

Он медленно поднимается на ноги и поднимает на меня глаза. Я вижу, что привело его в подземелье, что дало ему силы проделать весь этот путь – надежда. Глупая и безумная надежда на взаимность.

— Я должен вам сказать… — произносит он пересохшими губами.

— Вы ничего мне не должны. Я давно уже все знаю.

Здесь я останавливаюсь, тайна, выпущенная на свободу, меня пугает, вдруг чутье меня подвело и все эти чувства лишь плод моего воображения, подстегнутого одиночеством.

— Тогда вы будете… Вы останетесь со мной? — Отчаянная мольба в голосе, отчаянная надежда в глазах. Я стараюсь сохранить благоразумие, я должен оставаться спокойным.

— Один знаменитый персидский поэт сказал: «Ты лучше голодай, чем что попало ешь, и лучше будь один, чем вместе с кем попало».

Мы смотрим в глаза друг другу, молчание разделает нас, как острый нож. Крам прощается со своими иллюзиями, а я просто наблюдаю за ним.

— Я понял вас, профессор. Не нужно беспокоиться, я сам вернусь в лазарет.

Отпускать его одного опасно, но сейчас одно мое присутствие причиняет ему больше боли, чем непростительное проклятие. Я подавляю желание проводить его и заползаю в свою комнату, как раненый зверь в нору.

Глупый мальчишка, ничего ты не понял. Думаешь, что под «кем попало» я подразумевал тебя? - но нет, я говорил о себе.

**Author's Note:**

> Идея и редактура фика violla. Спасибо ей.


End file.
